Duel Masters: Birth of the Super Dragon
Duel Masters: Birth of the Super Dragon is a game in the Duel Masters Console Games series. Game Information Birth of the Super Dragon is a tactical card game compared to previous Duel Masters games, which featured completely new characters and focused heavily on the creature's graphics. This game mostly concentrates on the card-game itself with new decks and strategies, as well as new and powerful identifiable creatures for die-hard fans of the TCG. *The game features cards from DM-01 Base Set to DM-12 Thrash of the Hybrid Megacreatures. *The game also features player's decks and some exclusive cards from OCG DMC-01 Shobu's Blaze Deck to DMC-12 Hakuoh's Holy Spirit Power-Up Pack and from TCG Duel Masters Starter Deck to Twin Swarm Deck. *The game comes with a free promo card, Überdragon Baham. *As compare to the game's previous PS2 sequel which had only 139 different card to duel with, this game offers up to a total of 851 different cards, including 5 exclusive video game only cards. *In these total cards there are many separate promotional cards from year 1 to year 3 that were featured apart from the 12 expansion sets, giving the game a boost with such a huge number of cards library for players to collect, trade, build decks and duel with. *The game had its sound track released separately as well. *On most game sites, this is mistakenly listed as the Japanese version of Atari's Duel Masters: Cobalt. Characters As compare to its previous console game sequels this game offers many of its original anime and manga characters. *Shobu *Hakuoh *Mimi Tasogare *Kyoshiro Kokujo *Extreme Bucketman *Teru Yumemi *Rekuta *Jamira *Benny Haha *Mikuni *Makoto Aizen *Yumama *Dr. Root *Shou Godai Creature Characters *Bolshack Dragon *Aqua Surfer *Ballom, Master of Death *Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny The game also shows off 5 special character appearances from the world of Duel Masters: #Shigenobu Matsumoto Exclusive Game-Only Cards =Altimeth, Holy Divine Dragon= *Power: 6500 *Cost: 8 *Civilization: Light *Race: Holy Dragon *Double breaker (This creature breaks 2 shields.) *Each turn you may have all of your creatures get "blocker" until the end of your opponents turn. *When this creature leaves the battle zone, put the top card of your deck into your shield zone face-down. *When you put this creature into the battle zone, you may tap all of your opponent's creatures. =Walfis, Blue Divine Dragon= *Power: 7000 *Cost: 7 *Civilization: Water *Race: Cyber Dragon *Double breaker (This creature breaks 2 shields.) *This creature can't be blocked. *When one of your shields is broken, you may have that shield get "shield trigger." *When this creature would be put into the graveyard from the battle zone, you may return it to your hand instead. =Necrodragon Galbalos= *Power: 6000 *Cost: 8 *Civilization: Darkness *Race: Zombie Dragon *Double breaker (This creature breaks 2 shields.) *When this creature attacks or is put into the graveyard from the battle zone, you may activate one of the following effects. These effects can only be used once per turn: **Put one of your opponent's shields into the graveyard. **Your opponent discards a card from his hand. **Destroy one of your opponent's creatures. =Bolblaze Dragon= *Power: 6000 *Cost: 8 *Civilization: Fire *Race: Armored Dragon *Double breaker (This creature breaks 2 shields.) *Speed attacker (This creature doesn't get summoning sickness.) *When this creature attacks, you may have your opponent put a card from his mana zone into his graveyard. *When this creature breaks a shield, you may put that shield into the graveyard. *This creature can attack untapped creatures. =Terradragon Hulking Berga= *Power: 3000 *Cost: 6 *Civilization: Nature *Race: Earth Dragon *While this creature is tapped, your other creatures in the battle zone get power attacker +4000 and double breaker. *This creature's power doubles at the end of each turn while it is tapped. *When this creature's power doubles, it gets "double breaker", When this creatures power doubles again, it gets "triple breaker". Soundtrack Disc 1: (68:14) # Birth of Super Dragon ~Full Version~ (2:09) # Welcome to the World of Duel Masters (1:37) # Shop (1:48) # Fight! Battle Arena 1:46) # Peace (1:36) # Excitement (1:30) # Anger (1:59) # Sadness (2:11) # Doubt (2:06) # Trickery (1:55) # Civilization of Fire (3:03) # Civilization of Light (2:52) # Civilization of Water (2:40) # Civilization of Nature (3:08) # Civilization of Darkness (3:15) # Field of the Decisive Battle (3:32) # Rising Heat of the Fire Civilization (1:17) # Golden Temple of the Light Civilization (1:58) # Ghost Town of the Water Civilization (2:03) # In the Sunshine of the Nature Civilization (1:18) # Raging Winds of the Darkness Civilization (1:45) # Duel Start (0:12) # Duel Victory (0:12) # Duel Defeat (0:12) # Haste (1:44) # Land of Transfer (2:15) # To the Undiscovered World (1:44) # Instant Progress! Duel Masters (1:41) # To Those Unfamiliar With Duel Masters! (1:44) # You Lively People There (2:03) # Rare Riot (0:59) # Mr. Matsumoto Moves Along! (1:50) # Net Plaza From Here On (1:33) # Trade Plaza (1:51) # Duel Plaza (1:30) # Ending (3:16) Disc 2: (76:14) # Fire Civilization Duel (3:37) # Light Civilization Duel (3:18) # Water Civilization Duel (3:34) # Nature Civilization Duel (2:50) # Darkness Civilization Duel (2:57) # Tournament Preliminaries Duel (3:28) # Tournament Finals Duel (3:43) # Secret Tournament Finals Duel (3:23) # The Shadow Duelist (3:28) # Dark Emperor Xenon (3:55) # The Duelist Closest to God (3:33) # Secret Tournament Preliminaries Duel (3:18) # AI Duel (3:11) # The Legendary Duelist (3:20) # Free Duel (3:27) # The Heretic Duelist (3:27) # The Cursed Girl (3:43) # The Scorching Duelist (3:17) # The Heavenly Duelist (3:19) # The Death God Duelist (3:30) # Pretty Duel Girl (3:06) # The Brave Duelist (3:20) # Birth of Super Dragon (1:30) Gallery Duel Masters Birth of the Super Dragon - Box.jpg|Front and Back Cover Art F426943efa7f.jpg Birth of the Super Dragon - Spiral Gate.jpg|Spiral Gate being cast. 1e3d6faf2c3e.jpg A0939e253a55.jpg|Pyrofighter Magnus being summoned. 363413f93b9a.jpg 984a8b481221.jpg 456f0e7f85f2.jpg Duel Masters Birth Of The Super Dragon k.jpg Duel Masters Birth Of The Super Dragon l.jpg Duel Masters Birth Of The Super Dragons M.png Duel Masters-Birth Of The Super Dragon j.jpg|Sound Track Front Cover Birth of the Super Dragon soundtrack back.jpg|Sound Track Back Cover DM-Birth of the super Dragon Sound Track CD.JPG|sound track CD DM-Birth of the super dragon e.jpg Category:Video Games Category:Console Games